


Cooking for love! <3

by SilverFoxtail



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: Yandere Chan poisons cookies meant for Kokona and gives them to Senpai. How will she explain it?





	

It was a blissful day at Akidemi High school. Every student went to do their routine; changing their shoes, congregating and going to class. Today was the baking contest for the cooking club. A violet-haired girl named Kokona was a renowned member of the cooking club. Another girl who was similar in skill and recently joined was Ayano. She preferred to be called Yandere-chan .

 

Yandere was a wicked girl. Though she seemed sweet o the outside, many vices consumed her heart and eventually her soul. She nearly joined the occult club because of that. She is obsessed with a boy she calls Senpai. He is considered very attractive to the women of Akidemi, even if he was a little direct. If only slightly.

 

The time is five o’ clock-sharp. The girls of the cooking club walked inside the kitchen to write down their recipes instead of talking to each other like the friends they were. Ayano decided instead to plot how to get rid of her rivals. She suspected said rival to be Kokona herself. She stared at the usual stalker that peered into the rooms. Ayano thought of planning out a romance between him and Kokona but decided that a lethal method would be quicker.

 

She thought for nearly the end of the club until it came to her. She can lace cookies with poison. No one will suspect a thing. They might think she choked on a crumb. Yandere pat herself on the back.

 

Finally she stalked Senpai to his house, went home, read some manga and went to bed. Tomorrow was going very interesting.


End file.
